


本色出演

by AberrationRat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat
Summary: 娱乐圈AU演员盾x演员冬(有rps提及？？只是提了名字)





	本色出演

*娱乐圈AU 演员盾x演员冬

(rps提及？？只提了个名字)

万字一发完

0.

他们有多久没有联系了，几个月，还是半年。外面的路灯亮起来的时候，Steve正呆呆地望着书架上相框里的照片，画面上的两个人对着镜头在笑，看起来要比他如今快乐得许多。

有光线从蓝色的窗帘中间照进屋里，投在照片旁边落灰的台历上。Steve沉默着，方才想起今天是他前男友的生日。

1.

说起来Steve第一次遇到Bucky Barnes，还是在他们合作第一部电影《寻金》的时候。Steve之前从来没见过、也没听说过他，却也觉得这人没由来的亲近。在片场上Bucky马上就能和剧组里的人打成一片。他一头棕色的短发随时梳得整齐，脸上总带着浅浅的笑，他很热情，也很礼貌，常常和一群人在一起说笑。很多人喜欢他。

经常有人告诉Steve，Barnes是个很有趣的人。但相比之下，在Steve身边他反倒显得拘谨很多。

毕竟，人们对Steve这个不鸣则已一鸣惊人的突然走红的巨星尚不了解。他前几部主演的电影的成功让自己的演绎生涯找到了走上新一台阶的突破口。仿佛就是在一夜之间，那些一度不被人关心的，有关Steve的大大小小的事突然被疯狂地挖掘，人们急着了解他，传播他的事迹和信息。在如今这个万花筒一样的时代里，他其实并不剩多少真正属于自己的东西。

所以，Steve其实更希望别人是通过亲自接触他，来了解他。

第一天Steve就抓住Bucky身边没人的空挡去打了招呼。突然被拍肩膀的人似乎下了一跳，他扭过头来，对Steve眨那双闪烁着惊喜的光的湿润眼睛，小声告诉Steve，我也是你的粉丝。

那会儿他们的对话还保留着那种，人们常说的礼貌性的距离感。但在这里面又带有多少小心翼翼的试探的意味，其实也没有人清楚。

他们合作的这部《寻金》是一部同志向的电影，讲述了在十九世纪淘金热背景下男主人公Sebastian和Chris在加州展开的一段恋情。两位男主演将会合作很长一段时间，也意味着Steve和Bucky将有很长一段时间了解、熟悉对方，甚至进而成为朋友、兄弟——Steve当时还没想过更深一步的关系——然后留下一段难忘的回忆。

第一场对手戏在他们还未完全认识彼此的情况下就开拍了。在镜头前保持一段尚显陌生的关系有时候并不是坏事，能极大程度地避免笑场，拍摄过程中他们也只是拿出一个职业演员的素养来面对彼此。

“先生，你还好吗？”Bucky对Steve说。他左手抬着一杯水，一边把宽檐的牛仔帽挂钟墙上，一边往Steve面前走——他们早上才排过这段——此时剧本里的Chris算是第一次见到Sebastian。Steve没有几句台词，只需要等着Bucky把台词上的一连串问题问出来。“我刚找到你时，你浑身是血......你从哪里来？”

Steve四处飘散的目光最后停在Bucky的眼底。这一瞥仿佛是口甜蜜的糖似的，一下子堵住Bucky喋喋不休的嘴，剩下的声音全部哽在喉咙里。那张天生带点弧度的嘴愣愣地半张着。

Steve意识到自己的搭档可能是忘词了。对方目不转睛地盯了他好一会儿，连发根处的汗珠顺着眉尾淌下来都不知道。那条水痕亮晶晶的，一直划过光洁的脖颈。

Bucky嗤地笑了，像花瓣在风里倏尔绽开。

他笑场了。Steve没意识到自己也犯了同样的错误。那几秒的时间他连呼吸也一并忘了。

温润细腻的暮春被耗尽后，带着蝉鸣的夏天就轰轰烈烈地来了。拍摄工作常常让他们又热又疲惫。中场休息的时候，Steve坐在阴影里，他沉默着，视线却一直跟随Bucky四处乱晃——他最近一直在做这件事，连他自己都没有察觉。

被他的目光锁定的人站在树影下喝一瓶水，圆形的光斑落在他身上。那身形影影绰绰的，在Steve的视线里被烧得残缺。

Bucky忽然转过身来，对上Steve的目光，又飞快地把头扭开了。他沉默着，像是在思考，然后犹豫地向Steve走过来，问他在看什么。

反倒是Steve惊讶地回望他，说他没看什么。上帝作证，他真的不知道自己在看什么。

Bucky笑着走开了，Steve望着他离开。Bucky的笑容给他的感觉一直以来都与这个人给他的印象是一样的，甜甜的、很可爱，带点羞涩，惹人喜欢，有点像个小孩。但实际Bucky比他年长一岁，他很成熟。大多数时间他们很聊得来。他们现在是朋友。

而且，起码是很好的那种朋友。Steve想。有人拍了一下他的肩膀，是导演Sam。

“你的眼珠快要黏在他身上了。”Sam告诉他。他说你看呆了，像个傻瓜。

所以后来每当有人问起Steve，你是什么时候喜欢上Bucky的。那些他自己也搞不清楚的暗涌的情愫，怎么想也想不通，怎么藏也藏不住，飘忽不定又漫无目的，像座漂在海上的冰川。偶然某天被清醒的旁人窥见那么一角，然后告诉他，嘿，Steve，你到底在看什么，你快露馅了，所有人都要看出你在想什么了。

大概就是这个时候。大概就是这种时候，Steve想，他一定是爱上他了。

2.

Steve不常喝酒，也知道自己酒量不行。当他跌跌撞撞走上阳台，看见那人的背影，恍惚间竟觉得自己在家里凝望已经结婚多年的爱人时，他知道自己是真的醉了。

仲夏刚过，剧组里的人搞了一次小规模的聚餐。虽说是一群互相认识的人聚在一起，但在饭局上也免不了要有应酬。Steve只记得，跟他碰杯敬酒的人不停地换了一个又一个，Bucky坐在他身边，帮他挡了几杯。

他忍不住偏头去看他，发现Bucky的侧脸也被醉意熏的有些发红，但他的声音却一点不模糊，措辞不卑不亢，清澈的双眼透明得似乎能让人一直望到底，好像一点没被酒精影响似的。相比之下，Steve觉得自己就是个完全不清醒的人。

后来他们坐下来围在一起聊天，从电影又聊到生活，从政治聊到婚姻。Steve没有参与乱哄哄的讨论，他看着Bucky讲话，觉得Bucky在这种场合仿佛就像是掌控全局的那个人，但又像个局外人，他挑起那些有趣的话题，却又只沉默着笑着看人把话题越扯越远。Steve认识较长的几位老友又开始拿老处男这个话题调侃他，在场几个刚接触过他本人不久的人无一例外对此表示惊讶。Steve笑着摇了两下头，几句话就搪塞过去了。他头晕的厉害，也不太想聊这个。Bucky还坐在他旁边。

显然他旁边的这个人也属于惊讶人群的范畴。他问Steve，他们说的，都是真的吗。

见Steve点头，他又说，“我还以为......”Bucky笑了笑，把后半句咽回去了。Steve知道他想说什么。这位话题的中心人物早就对此见怪不怪。

都说了，在外界层层的粉饰面前，他根本不剩多少属于自己的东西。

聊到尽兴时，有人碰了下他的手肘，Steve扭过头，Bucky简单地说了句，你们聊，我出去一会儿。他站起来向在场的人示意了一下，然后缓步走进阳台，黑色的衬衫与夜色融为一体，过了一会儿，阳台灯下飘起一圈圈淡淡的烟。

有人咳了声嗽，提醒Steve，头该转回来了。他的注意力刚从阳台回到室内，就看见Sam朝他眨眼睛：“还不快去，发什么愣？”

“去，去哪里？”

“别装傻了，机不可失，Steve。”有人说道，引起了一阵笑声。

由于两人角色的关系，Steve和Bucky在拍摄时难免要有许多暧昧的台词、肢体接触，他们要展现出Chris和Sebastian的感情里那些浪漫桥段。自从第一次对手戏的笑场之后，Steve总是觉得Bucky望着自己时的眼睛里带上了些别的东西，一种隐晦的情愫。说是表演但未免有点太入戏，说是真情表露，却又带点距离。Steve说不清楚，旁人也道不明白。

倒是Steve自己，如果说Bucky眼里的东西只是一点火星，那么他自己就是堆干草上被燃起的火。连周围路过的人都要忍不住驻足感叹一下他的温度和明亮。就连瞎子都感觉得出来。看这家伙，八成是陷入爱河了。

但是Bucky到底是怎么想的。那些现实中说不出口的，只存在于影视台词里的浪漫情话，到底哪句是在表演，哪句又是真的在对Steve隐晦表白；哪个动作是在表演Sebastian对Chris的依恋，哪个动作又是真的在表现对Steve的爱慕。他说不清楚，又或许两种情况都有。

Steve试图在拍摄中寻找答案，他试探，让爱意毫不掩饰地流露，但他迷人的搭档始终保持神秘。像根狗尾草那样挠得他心头发痒。

那么现在呢？Steve在人群的怂恿下起身。他走向阳台，向身后的队友眨了眨眼。

Steve想搞清楚，Steve仍想尝试。Bucky是怎么想的。

阳台上的人手里的烟已燃去三分之一，一阵阵地飘在空气里，又马上被夜晚的夏风吹走，Steve走到Bucky旁边。他原以为阳台会比屋里更暗，却没想到倾洒而下的月光比灯还明亮。这让他有种奇异的感觉，一时间竟想不出什么话讲。沉默在他们之间蔓延了几分钟，耳边有风声和屋里朋友们的议论声——那声音此时变得很小，像是从很远的地方传来的。

“你不快乐吗？”Steve忽然问。

Bucky愣了一下，问他为什么，但没有把头转过来。

“我见过的很多人都是在不快乐的时候抽烟。”Steve向他解释，却没想到Bucky突然转过来对他笑了，他把剩下那截烟掐灭，然后双手杵在阳台铁质的黑色栏杆上。半晌他才说，他的情况恰恰相反。“我吸烟的时候是我快乐的时候......我只是不太习惯很吵的环境。”

Steve说，我也是。他问Bucky，什么让你快乐。他看着Bucky放在栏杆上的右手，食指一下一下的敲，似乎能牵动他心跳的节奏。Steve悄悄地把自己的左手放过去，缓慢地朝他挪。

Bucky似乎没注意那么多。他告诉Steve，今夜的风终于有了些许凉意，不再像前久那么闷热了。Steve慢慢思考他的话，觉得这像是一个回答，又觉得不是，因为那声音里有忧伤，淡淡的，跟风里潮湿的气息一样，同时更多的是不舍。

夏天要离开了。Bucky说。

“夏天要离开了。”Steve傻傻地跟着他重复了一遍。

“这次拍完《寻金》，我们也要分开，”Bucky继续说，他似乎话里有话，“其实上我挺舍不得你们的，我不知道......”这时候Steve用左手轻轻握住Bucky的右手，他把呼吸也放得又轻、又慢，像是在害怕吵醒什么。

“你在干什么？”他们同时望向对方。Bucky的笑里有些不确定的意味。

“我在留住我的夏天。”Steve突然凑近了告诉他。他希望即便事情不是他想的那样，这个距离也算不上冒犯。

好在Bucky没有躲开，他仍用那双Steve熟悉的、明亮的眼睛专注地望着他。然后问，你打算用什么留住他？他的语气仿佛他们在谈论一件完全与彼此无关的事一样。

“用我的爱。”Steve回答，而Bucky向他投来问询的目光：

“你知道我不是同性恋，Steve。”

Steve马上打断他，说，我也不是。

但Bucky笑了，就好像他对这个回答很满意。那笑容一会儿像场绽开在他脸上的烟花，一会儿又像想极力堵住什么似的，抿着嘴不肯露出来，让Bucky的表情看上去有点不知所措。他突然上前飞快地吻了一下Steve的嘴唇。仅仅两秒过后，他们就又交换了一个湿漉漉的深吻。

无法停止。仿若盘曲蜿蜒的树根，探索、寻觅了很久，偶然得以遇见隐匿地下的汹涌暗流。

除了不断用舌头和唇齿汲取和掠夺再没有第二种选择，他们接吻就好像他们走投无路。那些爱已经像树根，深深根植于黑暗，只能疯狂的生长和蔓延，再无法停止。

放开彼此的时候，Bucky仍能听见Steve喘息里的兴奋。那天的最后Steve激动地问，问他愿不愿意拍完电影后跟他一起回纽约。

他不假思索，说好。

但他就是爱他，又有什么办法。

3.

电影刚刚上映两个月的时候，他们已经同居快半年了。

Steve坐在车里，等着Bucky把他们的行李放在后备箱，然后坐来副驾驶上。他们出来旅游了，在阿拉斯加，这个荒凉的地方。

“我们现在去哪？”Bucky问他，嘴里呼出的热气全部在车里变成了一团漂浮的白雾。现在是十一月，即便是在白天，这里的气温也已经够低了。

“我也不知道。”Steve回答他，却一边发动了车子，然后把暖气打开。他扭头去看Bucky有一半埋在棕色羊绒围巾里的脸，露出来的那半皮肤有点发红，应该是被冻的。Steve没忍住去捏他的手，后者笑着回握他。

这种感觉很奇怪，Steve一向是个有计划、目标明确的人，他总是习惯把什么都安排的很清楚。可是面对他和Bucky的第一次旅行，面对他的爱人，他反倒觉得盲目。

车外的风景飞速退去，公路两旁的植被早就被秋的寒意夺去生命的颜色，偶尔看得见零星的住家信箱。笔直的道路穿过旷野，他们面前很远的地方都是覆雪的群山，把一半的天空都遮去了。他看着这苍凉，蓦地冒出一种他们在一起逃离什么的感觉，逃到了阿拉斯加，旅行的目的不在于找寻什么或前往某处，而只是为了离开。但是为了逃离什么、离开什么，Steve始终没有答案，所以他也始终没有回答Bucky的问题。好在即便他漫无目的，Bucky也只是义无反顾的跟着。

所以他们就像这样走走又停停。在车里放爵士乐，吃各种零食，偶尔光临几家公路咖啡馆。

Bucky为他们点了两杯热的拿铁。浓缩咖啡机后方的墙上挂着海盗旗，音响里轻轻飘出背景音乐，店里的人不多，大多是狩猎监督官，生物学家和公路旅人。他们一边庆幸没有人认出他们，一边偷偷在角落里交换了一个咖啡味的吻。

“Steve，我们必须......小心点。”Bucky笑着推开他说。他湿润的嘴唇被吻得发红。

小心。他们当然得小心。《寻金》上映后，网上的议论声并不少，在感叹Chris和Sebastian之间隽永绵长而纯净无暇的感情的同时，有部分人也开始关注两位主演在现实中的关系。他们熟吗？电影里的和谐快乐是表演的吗？还是他们现实中本就如此呢？

所以，小心是很有必要的。Steve说，我知道。然后又将舌尖挤进了Bucky的齿关。

天黑的很早，太阳落山以后他们才住进旅馆。然后他们做爱了，这是他们两个人的第一次——事实上，如果不是Bucky拿房间里的安全套开了个玩笑，而Steve也刚好硬了的话，或许这件事还不会发生。这没什么奇怪的，Steve老觉得上床这档子事在做之前必须确定点什么才行，至于确定点什么，而他们之间又有没有确定，Steve也不清楚。

然而事实就是，这件事就这么发生了，没有人要刻意去说，我们做爱吧。就像在咖啡馆里的时候，Bucky说，我们要小心，Steve下意识地回答我知道，而不是别的。没有人要刻意强调我们现在不能公开这段关系，或许就根本没有人考虑过这件事。他们都藏得很深，遮遮掩掩，把他们自己保护得很好。他们太过于心照不宣了。

Steve像任何一个没有经验的毛头小子那样，在自己伴侣的鼓励下，紧张又笨拙地打开Bucky的身体，发狠似得往里顶，往更深处撞，不知所措地搂紧他的身体，仿佛他想从Bucky的身上也找到什么，得到一个确定，他太不清醒了，没了方向，除了顶弄得越来越快，他不知道还该怎么办。但在看见对方流出眼泪时，又是自责又是懊悔的退出来，不停吻他，拼命说抱歉。

“没关系......Steve，很舒服。”Bucky告诉他，他说这句话的时候眼角还泛着泪花。“我爱你。”

Steve急切的回应Bucky，说我也爱你。他又一次从背后进入他，这一次他比之前都温柔许多，但却忍不住在顶弄几下后又加重力度，好像他对这具身体里藏的一切都那么汲汲以求。无止境的渴望让他拼命地争分夺秒着，仿佛下一刻这一切都会消失。但没有人来跟他争夺和抢走什么，他不明白自己在跟谁较劲。Steve不明白自己怎么了。

他珍惜的吻Bucky的后颈、汗湿的皮肤，那里的体温高于周围的气温，皮肤底下透着淡淡的绯红，若有若无的雾气在那里蒸腾。Steve忍不住又留下几个属于他自己的吻痕，Bucky的身上看不出一点冬天的影子。

但十一月的阿拉斯加是极其寒冷的。在摇晃的视线边角，他用余光瞥见窗帘缝隙外的世界。积雪从山顶一直顺着山脊延伸，在漆黑深邃的夜空下勾勒群山的轮廓。没有月亮，群星却铺满天空，仿若压低树枝的果实，即将坠落。

没有一点光的污染。在荒凉的阿拉斯加，他们忘情拥抱、忘情接吻，他们做爱。此刻的他们不用考虑的太多。

4.

后来很长的一段日子里，Steve仍把那次阿拉斯加之旅看作是一场逃亡，只是他从来没有想过，这一切都不能算是他的预谋，其实更像是上天恩赐的礼物。

因为人逃得再久也要回归生活，而生活充斥满现实的无奈，后来在一起的三年生活里，他们都是聚少离多，为了各自的事业，他们都太忙又太疲惫了。

三年的时间说长不长，说短也不算短，却刚好足够磨平一段感情里的新鲜感，足够一点点耗尽当初的满腔热情，时间带走所有，唯一留下的只有生活。

Steve那天回来的很晚。具体的说，时间是他们在一起三周年后一天的凌晨三点。他几乎有两天没有合眼，他其实不用不那么着急从大洋彼岸赶回家，但他想赶上他们的纪念日。最后由于航班的延迟，他还是没赶上这一天。只是一个纪念日，他安慰自己，只是错过一个日子，他还能补回来。

他知道Bucky从不介意这些。

家门被推开时，迎接他的只有黑暗，他太久不回家，甚至都觉得有些陌生。屋内唯一一点光线从厨房传来，餐桌上摆满精心准备的、凉透的晚餐。有人特意在盘子中间点了几支蜡烛，剩下的一点火苗在化成液态的蜡上挣扎着艰难燃烧，摇曳的样子仿佛下一秒就就会熄灭。星星点点的光投在壁画中女人恬静的面颊上，像是几颗不易被人察觉的泪珠。

Steve想准备这一切的人应该早已睡去。他疲惫的心和身体突然被长久分别以来都从未比此刻更强烈的寂寞忧伤填满吞噬。

这一刻他仍在自责。他走进卧室只想跌在他们的床上，却被落地窗前的人影吓了一跳。他一定是累到神志不清，否则怎么会过了好久才认出，那是他的Bucky。

他的Bucky并未睡去。他背对着Steve站在半敞的窗前，夜风和纽约市的灯光从他的两侧进入房间，他就站在这中间，窗外的城市成了他的背景。太久不见又太过思念的后果就是，Steve一时间竟想不出要说什么。是我很想你，还是纪念日快乐，抱歉，我回来晚了，亦或是怎么还不睡。有千言万语想要在同一时刻涌出，却因为拥挤全堵在了嘴边。而Bucky似乎也没想给他说话的机会。他的爱人快步来到他面前，宽松的睡衣上有股沐浴露的味道，那让Steve放松。

“你肯定累坏了。”Bucky指出，他眼里有Steve看不懂的东西。

“是的，是的，”Steve承认，“但是这值得，我......”

“我们说过无数次了，”Bucky打断了他的话，“你没有必要这样，你知道我不在乎那些，别总是为难你自己。”

“我知道，但是如果是为了你......”

“Steve，”他突然喊住他的名字，让他停下，叹息一声望着他说，“你知道我跟你在一起是因为我爱你，但我永远不希望这段关系成为你的困扰。”

“这从来不是我的困扰。”Steve的爱并不软弱，他担负得起。

“可它已经在困扰你了！”突然放大的声音在寂静的夜里尤为刺耳，声音的主人好像很着急，却又极力克制着，“这是我最不愿意发生的。”

“Buck......”他喃喃低语着，好像风里的一声叹息。这会儿Steve还没来得及坐下呢，连衣服也没换。

“我问你。”Bucky突然怎么说的时候，Steve总有种不好的预感。预感这会是一个他答不上来的问题，而事实证明了他的预感完全正确：

“我问你，你有......你有考虑过未来吗？你想过......你会结婚吗？”说到“结婚”这个词时，Bucky的声音明显地颤抖了一下，仿佛这个词会烫伤他的嘴唇，仿佛他很害怕。

现在反倒轮到Steve沉默了。夜色一般的安静挤在他们中间，就像第三个人。他以前一直觉得，“未来”会是一个暧昧的话题，可时至今日，Steve才发现这是一个完全让他不知所措的问题，他甚至从未想过这些，这让他迷茫、继而痛苦。他却也终于明白，他们之前一直在彼此身上疯狂找寻的，不过是一个能让人“确定”的因素，但他们始终没能找到，因为没人能保证什么，也就没有人能确定什么。像大多数学生时代的感情一样，两个人在一起只因为相爱，却又深知自己在最无能为力的年纪里，什么也给不了，也就不敢向对方信誓旦旦的保证什么、承诺什么。但他和Bucky又有些不一样，他们的爱并不是儿戏，Steve对这件事很认真，他快三十了，有理智、有能力，会考虑的更多。但可能他的第一次恋爱，第一段刻骨铭心的感情，实在让他有些迷茫了。他一心想着爱这个人，都忘了去学该怎么爱。

他的脑袋里全是空白，像张纸，被悲伤的色彩涂满。他沉默着，听见Bucky说：“我是说，Steve......我们先分开吧。”那声音里带有眼泪来临前的压抑和痛苦——这让Steve的心也一起难过地抽搐起来。

没有人讲话。像是在等着说分手的那个人反悔似的。Steve并没有自信能等到那个人的反悔，他想不出一句能够圆场的话，可Bucky还是突然扑上前搂紧了他，拼命道歉，拼命说，对不起，Steve，对不起，先睡觉，先睡觉好吗......对不起。

他胸前的布料瞬间变得又湿又热，他的灵魂要被揉碎了。

他一度以为这个夜晚自己将难以入眠，可他还是睡得毫无知觉，他实在太累了，他做梦了。Steve以往很少做梦，那种东西不真实，但在这个梦里，他竟切身体会到无穷无尽的孤独。他梦见终年弥漫雾气的森林，形状怪异的树枝纠缠不清，苔藓顺着树干的纹理疯长。潮湿的空气里传来虫鸣和腐败树叶的气息。他又梦见阳光刺破迷雾，树上开的全是鲜艳的木棉花，有人在坠落的花瓣里朝他笑。他梦见婚礼。

他也知道梦会醒，知道梦醒之后总会有悲痛来袭。可他似乎就是不愿意放弃梦，就好比大多数人都知道愿望从来都难以实现，却仍不放弃在生日蜡烛前闭目许愿。

5.

冰箱门上贴了张纸。“我先走了，早餐在桌子上。”留下纸条的人早已离开，带走了大部分他曾在这里生活过的证明。

Steve盯着那串话——这是一句普通的话，跟许多有事出门的人留给家里的爱人的话一样，简简单单的，除了关心，再看不出任何其他的情绪。

留下这种东西的人大多不会刻意去写自己何时归来，因为他们关心的人总会在醒来后的第一时间联系他们，询问归期。他们一般会在当天的晚饭时间前回来，也或许是几天后回来，也可能是几个星期后回来。也可能永远不回来，Steve想。他打了十多个电话，无人接听。

望着桌子上Bucky做的早餐，Steve抬起杯子却忽然没了心情品尝——尽管他知道这可能是Bucky最后一次为他做早餐。他又把杯子放下，细碎的白沫在凉透的咖啡里打转。

良久，那种心脏宛若被撕裂的痛楚才重新回到他的身体。他忽而意识到，他错过的不再仅仅是一个纪念日，他感觉自己好像错过世界了。

他们的感情到底出了什么问题。是因为Steve没有及时回家吗，是因为他们三观或性格不合吗，还是因为不再爱了。但是都不是，他们都深知自己有多爱对方，深知他们在一起是有多快乐，深知他们两人的性格和灵魂有多契合，换了任何一个另外的人都不可能有这种结果。但这恰恰确是问题的所在，他们相遇的那么快，才第一眼就把对方深深吸引；他们相爱的太快了，仿若两个在荒漠中孑然行走多年的人，终于找到了一片绿洲，便恨不得日夜不分的汲取、再汲取，生怕它下一秒就会消逝，生怕那只是自己的幻觉。于是他们热恋的时候，恨不得把时间都交给彼此交给爱情，把白天枯耗成黑夜。 所有的一切都像山火一样，来势汹汹，不顾后路，正因为太炽烈、太迅猛，以至于如今他们才发现他们其实什么也没准备好。

没准备好认真从头相识相爱，就匆匆忙忙走到一起，他们没准备好退路，更没准备好将来。在这个时代尚不能接受他们之前开始了一段感情，他们没准备好面对那些种种，最后也不得不以其中一人为了保护他们，所以先离开了而收场。

但同样的，Steve知道，他们也没有准备好告别。分离是人生的常态，他们都是成年人，本该对此没有太大的忌惮，但是如今他已经不能再坦然面对了，告别这种事情，永远也准备不好。

Bucky好像总是他们之中更理智的一个，他在这段感情里处处照顾Steve，在Steve盲目往前的时候，Bucky总习惯为他们想好退路。他一边爱一边试探，要是有一天Steve感到厌烦了，想退出了，又或是这段感情开始为他们带来很多不好的事，那Bucky便选择离开。他总是会成为最先离开的那个，尽管他知道自己早就离不开Steve了。

如果，Steve在想。他们的这段感情人人皆知，或许他们会有一些余地。即便阻力很大，但同样有人支持，他想他能熬过去，但他们都没敢想过那样的结果，也就不会去尝试。

没有人会知道发生过这一切，对局外人来说，Steve和Bucky的关系只不过是合作过一次的同事、朋友。所以，也就没什么理由让Bucky对Steve来说很重要，没什么理由让他们的私下会面看起来正常。也不会再有什么“理所当然”。在这个浮躁的时代里，Steve再也不剩多少属于真实自己的东西，如果有，那也一定是些从来没有被人觉察过的蛛丝马迹。

Steve坐在阳台上愣愣地望着外面的风景，他的心像一场山火烧过后一样，满目疮夷。他们一起种下的绿萝长势迅猛，枝叶从花架一直垂到地面，这屋里还全是他们一起生活过的痕迹。但是那人就这么离开他的生活了，像夏天，在一场秋雨后便永远销声匿迹。

6.

官方决定要拍《寻金》续集的消息在网上传开了。

拍续集其实是早就酝酿好的主意，但Steve却是最近才收到Sam的通知的。用那个黑人导演(现在也是Steve的好朋友了)的话讲，这是给Steve的一个惊喜。

“你们肯定还会来演的吧，老兄。”

“......我们分手了，Sam。”

“开什么玩笑，吵架了还是性生活不和谐？哪段感情不是分分合合的......”

“我没在开玩笑，Sam，他离开我了。”

“......什么时候的事？”

“四五个月前......可能更久。”

“你有试过挽留他吗？”

“......我联系不上他。”

“其实你还有机会，Steve。”

即将开拍的续集或许是他们最后的机会。一旦错过了可能就真的错过了。但如今Bucky又会作何选择。

Steve仿佛又回到了他们恋爱之前那段相互试探的时期，他们都不知道对方在想什么，生怕走错一步，就会毁了所有，就会前功尽弃了。

挂断Sam的电话后，Steve望着手机主屏幕上的壁纸，那是一个霸占这么多天来，他夜里所有失而复得得而复失的梦的人。他深吸两口气，飞快的眨了下眼睛，想着他还剩多少时间，还能有多少胜算。

7.

书架上新换的日历已经翻过了两页。

开机的时间一推再推，Steve始终没能给出一个决定，虽然Sam一直对他表示理解，但也在有意无意地暗示和催促。他也试图问过Bucky是怎么说的，但Sam告诉他，你们两个的情况是一样的。

如果他放弃会怎么样，换演员吗，那将会有很多东西不一样了。他的机会被自己慢慢地揉进时间里一点点流逝了。好像除此之外他别无选择。

Bucky生日的那天，Steve想发句生日快乐给他。但是他却在反复的矛盾和犹豫中自我折磨了一天到晚。天黑下来的时候他茫然地坐在自己的沙发上，在没开灯的昏暗房间里自嘲地笑出了声。谁又会知道就是在这种看似不起眼的日子，他过得好像有一生那么漫长。

这其实并不是什么大事，不过是一句生日快乐而已，但Steve就是无法接受这样一个事实：当他点开手机，发现输入框之上，Bucky和他的上一次聊天记录还停留在他们在前一起的时候。他没忍住，拼命地往上翻看，看他们之间曾经的所有对白。那些暧昧的词句，不加掩饰的爱意和关心，每一段幼稚的对话，无一不在彰显这两个人的关系是有多亲密。然后却在突然的某一天就再也没了后文。

Steve把输好的祝福全给又删了。如果他发出去会怎样，发出一句“生日快乐”，Bucky会怎么回复，“谢谢你”吗。可是要知道，他们的最后一句聊天记录上还带着一颗粉色爱心的符号表情。他无法接受这种事实，他们的聊天记录将会突然变得冷淡无比，而这中间究竟发生了什么，那么一大段的空白，究竟发生了什么才会使得这态度有了天翻地覆般的转变，每次深思回忆起来都叫人有些害怕。

甚至Bucky可能根本不会回复或是看见。

所以Steve就想，不如就这样吧，什么也别发，也就好像什么也没有发生过。这段空白，和突然消失的后续，是一个突然出现的艺术家，在时间永远改变他们之前，把他们所有在对方眼里赏心悦目的样子，把他们曾在一起的痕迹和证明都以一种独特的方式留住了。到那个时候，即使是再翻开这一页看，看见的也全是快乐。

他瞪大发红的眼睛，在失眠的凌晨死死盯着那条推的标题：你希望谁来续演Chris和Sebastian？

拍摄电影的续集已经到了预热阶段，小到个人博主，大到坐拥百万粉丝的公众号已经借此机会开始蹭起热度。原班人马里的两位主演是唯二没有给出答复的人，心急的粉丝只会把议论声吵得越来越响。原推底下的评论区里各种声音都有。有人坚持认为不能换掉演员，有人觉得换个人换种不同的感觉其实也不是坏事。

但Steve不想容忍那种事情的发生。这明明是他和Bucky的故事，这部电影对他们都意义非凡。不能换，一定不能换，他要把他们的结局演完，这两个人只能是他们。就好像，如今他和Bucky中间隔了一道看似轻易能跨过但实则遥远的坎，而迈出第一步的人只能是他自己，而绝非别人。

无疑，他是爱这个人的。

Steve也清楚自己在网上的一点动静有多少人在看，在揣测，这个时代对他的言行有多少种看待和理解的方式。他不在乎那些了，他对所有评论都不予理睬。如今他只想抓住那些，尚还真正属于自己的。

你希望谁来继续演Sebastian和Chris？原推的评论区里出现了Steve的回复。

不可能有人看出，他发出评论的时候，就像在战场上摸出最后一支弓箭般的孤注一掷。也不可能有人会知道那是他所有赌注和勇气。因为那只是两个字母、一个简简单单的音节：

“我。”

FIN


End file.
